Québec Remparts
(Original) 1997 (Revived) | arena = Videotron Centre | colors = Red, beige and black | coach = Philippe Boucher | GM = Philippe Boucher | captain = | media = | affiliates = | website = http://www.remparts.qc.ca/ | name1 = Beauport Harfangs | dates1 = 1990–97 | name2 = Québec Remparts | dates2 = 1997–present | altname1 = Québec Remparts | altdates1 = 1969–85 | altname2 = Longueuil Collège Français | altdates2 = 1988–91 | altname3 = Verdun Collège Français | altdates3 = 1991–94 | reg_season_titles = | division_titles = | conf_titles = | turner_cups = | calder_cups = | gold_cups = | gold_cups_apps = | borne_cups = | cascade_cups = | stanley_cups = | avco_trophies = | championships = President's Cup: 1970, 1971, 1973, 1974, 1976, 2006 Memorial Cup: 1971, 2006 | chl_championships = | colonial_cups = | kelly_cups = | SPHL_championships = }}There have been two junior ice hockey franchises known as the Quebec Remparts ( ) that played in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). The first franchise played from 1969 to 1985; the current franchise has played since 1997. Both franchises were based out of Quebec City, Quebec. The teams played home games at the Videotron Centre, although the new edition of the Remparts played for two seasons at PEPS on the campus of Laval University between 1997 and 1999. Throughout their history, the Remparts have developed several future National Hockey League (NHL) players, including Simon Gagné, Kevin Lowe, Mike Ribeiro, Antoine Vermette, Marc-Édouard Vlasic and Hall of Famers Michel Goulet and Guy Lafleur. The name "Remparts" means curtain walls in French. History Original Remparts The original Quebec Remparts team was founded in 1969 by a group of investors who purchased the assets of the junior Quebec Aces team.www.remparts.qc.ca The Remparts were finalists for the George Richardson Memorial Trophy in 1969–70, and eastern Canadian champions in 1970–71. It was this team, which featured future Hockey Hall of Famer Guy Lafleur, that won a Memorial Cup championship in 1971. The team also won the President's Cup five times. This edition of the Remparts is known to have the most American-born players on the roster every season. After the 1984–85 season, the team went into dormancy for three seasons before being resurrected. After returning to play, then-sponsored by "Le Collège Français," the team moved to Longueuil to become the Longueuil Collège Français. The team played for three seasons before moving to Verdun in 1991 to become the Verdun Collège Français. The franchise ceased operations in 1994. Revived Remparts The current Remparts franchise was granted for the 1990–91 season and was known as the Beauport Harfangs, again based in the Quebec City metropolitan area, before moving to Quebec City proper in 1997. They are considered one of the most popular Canadian Hockey League (CHL) teams, as they regularly draw over 11,000 spectators per game. Similar to the National Football League's Cleveland Browns, the team claims the history and records of the original Remparts. On May 28, 2006, the Remparts won the Memorial Cup, beating the Moncton Wildcats 6–2 in the finals. Then-Head Coach Patrick Roy became the seventh coach to win the Cup in his first year as head coach, and the first to do so since Claude Julien of the Hull Olympiques in 1997. It was also the first time in Memorial Cup history that the finals involved two teams from the QMJHL. Quebec also won the Cup without winning a League championship and without hosting the event, another first in Memorial Cup history. The 2006 Remparts were known for a high number of players from the New England region, six. New owners and the move to Videotron Centre On November 27, 2014, the Remparts were sold to Quebecor for an estimated price between $20 million and $25 million.www.thehockeynews.com The team will move to the Videotron Centre in September 2015. 2015 Memorial Cup The Remparts were chosen to be the host of the 2015 Memorial Cup. They defeated the Rimouski Oceanic in tie-breaker 5-2, but got eliminated by the Kelowna Rockets in the semi-finals 9-3. Yearly Standings Legend: OTL = Overtime loss, SL = Shootout loss Playoffs Achievements * President's Cup: 1970, 1971, 1973, 1974, 1976. * Memorial Cup: 1971, 2006. NHL alumni Original Remparts :Michel Goulet and Guy Lafleur are the former Remparts in the Hockey Hall of Fame. Remparts alumni Retired numbers * 4''' Guy Lafleur * '''12 Simon Gagné * 22 Alexander Radulov * 44 Marc--Édouard Vlasic References Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League team Category:Quebec Remparts